callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagon Thief
The Pentagon Thief is an enemy who appears in the Zombie map "Five". His objective is to steal players' weapons. How the Thief works . .]]The thief will teleport on to the map at certain rounds and will attempt to steal players' weapons after the power has been turned on. He cannot hurt the players. When he steals a player's weapon, he teleports that player to the labs. If he is killed after stealing a player's weapon, he drops a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale, and gives players their stolen weapons back. If he did not take any guns, the achievement/trophy Hands Off the Merchandise is unlocked, and he drops a Max Ammo and a Bonfire Sale. If he is not killed, the Max Ammo is placed in the electricity room. Trivia *At the only barricade in the Weapons Testing Lab there is a pair of goggles and a small pool of blood. This might be where the technician "turned". *The Thief's body is covered in mathematical equations and images, including the Eye of Providence. This indicates that the thief may somehow be connected to the Illuminati. *The Pentagon Thief is the first enemy in the zombie mode that cannot hurt the player directly *The red glow emitted by the thief is made up of the same numbers as in the single player campaign. *The Thief can be killed with a full Python cylinder on single digit levels. *He is only visible for the player which he's targeting and players he might have already stolen weapons from, but the others are free to shoot him (even though he's just a fog). *The Ballistic Knife is an instant kill on him during low rounds. *There is a glitch on the PC and Xbox 360 and PS3 versions that if the Thief steals the player's "weapon" while cracking their knuckles (after inserting a weapon to the Pack-a-Punch Machine) the game will freeze with a black screen and the only way out is to quit the game. *On the strap of the Thief's bag, there is an Illuminati code that reads "living dead". *It is possible that if the player is standing in the portal of a recharging teleporter, and the Pentagon Thief teleports to it and steals his weapon, after the thief takes the player and himself to the teleporter next to the power switch, he will turn around, go back in the teleporter, and, if done correctly, there will be a big flash in the teleporter, showing that he's stuck. Note that this only works if you're not the last person he's going after. *If the player is downed, the Pentagon Thief will still steal his weapon, however instead of stealing the player's pistol, he will steal the weapon the player was using last before downed. The player will still have to be revived, however the player will act as if he weren't downed at all. *If the player has only the M1911 and the Thief steals it, the player will be left with no weapons except for the knife. The player will not have any hands infront of them. If the thief gets away, the player will be stuck without a weapon and will have to buy a weapon or use the knife until the player gets another weapon. *The Thief cannot catch up to a player sprinting with the Ballistic Knife. *Very rarely, the Thief will run slowly after taking the player's gun. *Also very rarely he will run towards the player and automaticly teleport without taking the player's gun or the player. References Pentagon Thief Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Mode